


Lucky

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Single mom reader, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: Loki x SingleMom!Reader AUYour struggles as a single mom are put to an end as you meet Loki. Without the help from you ex and family, you can only rely on yourself. But Loki, your–now– boyfriend, is there to support you and your son.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, i'm finally back! this was a request i got a long time ago and i just found the time to write it. it's short and perhaps it doesn't make any sense but i hope at least you find it a bit pleasant. 
> 
> let me know what you think :)

Ever since your little boy was born you have faced many difficulties.

First was the disapproval from your family. You had gotten yourself pregnant after a one-night stand but luckily you knew the guy. At first he was more than willing to help and support you. He accompanied you to your appointments and even asked you out on dates, willing to make this work. But it only lasted the first three months and after that he disappeared.

Lucky for you, you met his family before he ran away and they offered you economic support for you and your unborn baby. You got a job at a restaurant but soon the fatigue was too much for you and your aching feet and you had to look for another one. You spent the last months of your pregnancy working in a law firm as a secretary and once you gave birth, they offered you a permanent job there as an assistant. Thanks to your college degree you could aspire for a better position in the firm, so you applied for it and that’s where you met Loki.

He worked there as the Hiring Manager so he knew of your situation. He was a gentleman since the very beginning, always so attentive to you, so you didn’t understand why he acted that way. He couldn’t possibly have an interest in you, could he? But you soon found out his true motives when he asked you out on a date.

At first you were very reluctant. You couldn’t shake the feeling that he was playing with you, only wanting you for sex and then he’d toss you away or even worse, fire you.

Loki understood your mistrust on him and he did everything he could to show you he meant no harm. It wasn’t until he asked to meet your son that things really changed between the both of you.

He had stared in awe at the little boy in his arms as he reached his tiny hand out to grasp Loki’s raven hair. Loki had never seen something so fragile yet so beautiful and he knew, from that very moment, the he would do anything to protect the baby in his arms and you.

After that day you and Loki began to date officially and you couldn’t be happier. It has been two years since that day and you thank the heavens for placing him in your life.

Your son, Sebastian, is now almost three years old and he’s at that stage where he questions  _everything_ and talks nonstop. His first word was mom of course, but the big surprise was when after a date with Loki, he came back to your place to spend some time with you and your baby boy exclaimed the word ‘daddy’ at him.

You remember your eyes widened in shock and you quickly looked at Loki, waiting for him to stand up, leave and never come back. But that didn’t happen.

Loki stared at your son in awe and his green eyes soon turned red with unshed tears on them. He had lifted little Seb up and after staring at him for a minute he spoke softly at him.

_“Yes, I am your daddy.”_

You swore you could feel your heart grow in size at Loki’s words. The both of you spent the whole night crying while hugging little Sebastian.

You’re brought back from your daydream as you hear the jiggling of the keys and Seb’s voice.

“Mom! Mommy we are baaack!”

You fold the last shirt on the laundry basket and make your way to the front door. You see your son placing a small bag on the kitchen counter and Loki right behind him with the rest of the groceries. Sebastian sees you and runs to you. You open your arms and embrace him in a tight hug while Loki looks at you and smiles.

“Look at my toy mom! Daddy said I could pick one.”

He squirms out of your arms to go fetch the new toy Loki bought him and you take the opportunity to look at him with eyebrows raised. He shrugs his shoulders and smiles apologetically at you.

Sebastian comes back to you and waves the toy in front of you, a plush dog.

You gasp and open your eyes in surprise. “Daddy got you a dog?”

Seb rolls his eyes playfully and shakes his head. “It’s fake mom! Duh.”

You nod in understanding and stand up as you see him run to his room to play with his new ‘dog’.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

You stare at your boyfriend with a smug smile and he laughs. Walking closer to you, he places his hands on your hips and gives you a chaste kiss on the lips, getting a smile out of you.

“I want to tell him now.” He whines and you laugh again, pushing him away from you.

You make your way to the kitchen and begin to unpack everything. “You just had to wait one more week, babe.”

You hear him groan and seconds later he’s behind you, hugging you from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Have I told you how much I love him?”

You turn around to face him and grab his face. “Yes, but we can’t spoil him. We’re picking up the  _real_  dog in a week, Loki.”

Placing a kiss on his cheek you turn around again and continue what you were doing. You feel him tighten his hold on you and his mouth is now on your ear.

“I can’t help it! It still catches me off guard when he calls me dad.” His tone is soft as he whispers right next to your ear.

Turning your face lightly to his side, you sigh and peck him on the lips. “I know what you mean, the little pout and big doe eyes followed by a ‘pretty please’ are not easy to resist.”

He lets out a breathy laugh and squeezes your sides.

“My point, exactly.”

Shaking your head you feel your lips tug into a smile remembering your son’s face. That little demon knows what it does to you.

Loki helps you by putting everything were it belongs and once you’re finished you both crash on the couch. He wraps his arms around you as you bury your face on his neck, breathing his scent.

“I love you and our little family. Thanks for letting me be a part of it.” He mutters on the crown of your head, kissing it softly.

You feel your heart flutter at his words and a sigh escapes you. “Thank  _you_  for not running away.”

Tightening your embrace you close your eyes, relishing in the feeling of being in Loki’s arms. He gently pushes you away from him and grabs your chin, lifting your face so you can look at him.

“I would never do such thing, you and Seb are my everything and I would never abandon you.” Glancing down to your lips, Loki darts his tongue out to lick his own lips and bends forward, catching your mouth.

Somehow he still manages to steal your breath away with every kiss, even after dating for two years. He caresses your lips with his own and all coherent thoughts leave your head. It isn’t until you feel a sudden weight on top of you that you come back to reality.

“Dad stop eating mommy!”

Seb whines as he pulls at Loki’s shirt, trying to pry him away from you. Loki laughs and gives up, opening his eyes to look at the little intruder. Loki and Seb begin a tickle war and you watch them in awe.

You truly are the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
